


i'll tell the world, i'll sing a song

by independentalto



Series: (all that i can hear is) a simple song [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, it's a wedding y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: It's wedding day for Bobbi and Jemma.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: (all that i can hear is) a simple song [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594819
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: We're gonna get married





	i'll tell the world, i'll sing a song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Better Place" by Rachel Platten.

There are times when Bobbi can’t believe that she’s so  _ lucky.  _

Luck had brought her admission to Georgia Tech. It had brought her admittance into SHIELD Academy. Luck had even brought her on a mission to a pier overlooking the Outer Banks one late night, although she could argue the events that stemmed from that  _ weren’t  _ so lucky. Every time she’d entered into one of those scenarios, she’d been positive that this was it -- this was the luckiest she would ever get. 

Ironically, as luck would have it, she was wrong: the luckiest she would ever be would be at this particular moment. Because honestly, there’s nothing luckier than getting to marry the woman you love most in the world -- and in about ten minutes, give or take whether Hunter, Daisy and Fitz would pretend to object, Bobbi would be doing just that. 

She couldn’t have asked for a better wedding day -- the sun was almost liquid gold as it shone through the windows of the church, illuminating each of the pews as well as bathing Bobbi’s veil in light. Her father, who had walked her down the aisle thanks to Daisy’s secure video stream and a stand on wheels, was watching tearfully with her mother from a seat Mack had set up in the front. Hunter, Mack and Elena occupied the second pew on the left, while Fitz, Piper and Daisy dramatically dabbed at their eyes in the pew adjoining them across the aisle. In the front, May sat serenely, her eyes trained on Bobbi in a threatening yet somehow docile expression. Was it...pride? A warning? Bobbi would never know, nor would she intend to ask.

Behind Hunter, Mack and Elena sat two picture frames. Both of them were wooden in nature, the scowling faces of Hartley and Idaho looking out onto a peaceful scene. Two more sat in the pew behind Fitz and Daisy, one containing a grinning Trip and the other a bashful Lincoln. 

Still, all their attention was on the doors as they opened, Davis beginning to play the piano they’d found stashed away in the back. Coulson appeared first, holding a video monitor with a small smile on his face. “There she is, sir,” he murmured to the screen. “Your daughter’s future wife.” 

There was the sound of a resigned whistle.  _ “Blimey, she’s tall. Tell me, Phil, how often does Jemma need a stepstool to talk to her?”  _

Phil chuckled. “Less than you’d think, sir.” The doors opened again to reveal Jemma, fitted in a long, off-shoulder gown that flowed to the ground. “And here’s your bride.” With the help of the pushcart, the two of them walked the short distance from the doors to the altar, Coulson gently setting the screen onto the seat next to the Morses before taking a seat next to May, squeezing her hand. 

It was like Bobbi had been smacked off of the pedestal during a bout of jousting, so much breath had been taken away. Daisy’s description of Jemma’s dress hadn’t done it justice, not when Jemma had curls piled up onto her head and secured by a flower crown. Not when her cheeks were pink with anticipation and just...Bobbi sniffled. Her soon-to-be wife was a goddamned  _ Disney princess.  _

She was  _ so goddamned lucky.  _

Davis finished his entrance piece with a soft flourish, standing and quickly offering both women a smile before taking a seat in the pew. It was only then that Mack stood, shuffling his way to the altar in slightly awkward silence. Daisy blew her nose horrendously loudly to make up for it, earning her a glare from May as well as Fitz, who pointedly shuffled away from her. 

“Ladies, gentlemen and the ones who couldn’t be here today,” he began, and everyone took a moment of silence for the four frames in the back, “we have gathered here today to join Bobbi Morse and Jemma Simmons in the union of marriage. Marriage isn’t a contract to be entered into lightly -- it’s something to be taken thoughtfully and seriously, with a deep understanding of the responsibilities and obligations it has. Now, I’ve known Bobbi and Jemma for a long time now, one of them more than the other, but we’ve been through enough that both of them are like family to me...”

“You look beautiful,” Jemma whispered to Bobbi while Mack went on. “I almost sprinted down the aisle when I saw you.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t, babe,” Bobbi chuckled. “I have a good feeling you would’ve faceplanted right onto the rug.” Jemma wanted to refute that statement  _ so badly _ but couldn’t, so she settled for sticking her tongue out at Bobbi, something the taller woman found deeply amusing. 

“And so, I believe, the brides have written vows that they’ll exchange?” Mack finished, turning towards the women. Both of them blushed like they’d been caught red-handed, and there seemed to be a collective fond eye-rolling in the room. “Which one of you wants to go first?” 

Bobbi raised her hand quickly, wishing her nerves would subside. “I’ll go,” she said, and she’d meant the words to make a bold statement, but instead, they came out shakier than Los Angeles on an earthquake fault. She managed to unfold the paper without major disaster, taking Jemma’s hand in hers. 

“Jem,” she began in a halting voice. “I don’t think you remember this, but the day I met you was one of the worst days of my life.” 

“I’d literally just failed Professor Clemens’ microtech class, and it was literally the only thing that was keeping me from graduating Sci-Tech and going into Ops,” she explained, and Jemma’s and Mack’s faces twisted in pity and remembrance. “My roommate had kicked me out the night before so she could bone her boyfriend, and the guy I’d been seeing had  _ just  _ told me he wanted to see this other girl from Ops. So life was pretty shitty, and I was stewing in the corner of Photosynthesis when you came up. You were so small back then,” she said with twinkling eyes. “You still are.” 

Jemma exhaled sharply, eyes closing. “I worked at Photosynthesis for a few years. I remember you,” Everyone in the room exchanged surprised looks. “Banana muffin. Medium iced sweet green tea except for Wednesdays, because that’s when you had a chai with soy.” Her eyes opened again, and this time, they were brimming with tears. “I can’t believe I didn’t know that was you.” 

“You gave me a muffin and a tea on the house that day,” Bobbi said softly. “And then when your shift got off, you sat and talked to me like you’d known me your whole life. I never really sat in Photosynthesis again, but that was one of the most meaningful conversations I’d ever had in my life.” 

“You save my life on the daily, Jem. Every day I wake up next to you, it’s like I’ve opened my eyes for the first time, and whenever I’m with you, it’s like the colors are stronger than they’ve ever been. You make me realize that there’s still good in the world, and that what we’re fighting for is the opportunity to make things right. You are gentle and caring and so many things I wished I could be, Jem. You’re a goddamn national treasure, and I swear that the world’s a better place for us because you came along.” 

“My promises to you are simple: I promise to never be unfaithful and to always have your six, whether that’s in the lab, on the field or anywhere in between. I promise to be yours in every capacity. I promise to help you fight through your bad days, whether they be the days you just need a hug or ones where I need to nurse you back to health. I’ve seen the world, Jemma Simmons, and I’ve decided it’s not worth being in alone, because everything’s only right when you’re with me. So I promise to do whatever it takes to keep it that way.” 

Mack had to stop and sniffle for several seconds before he was able to continue. “Jemma?”

“I don’t remember meeting you at Photosynthesis, so, unfortunately, the first time we met was  _ much  _ more frightening,” Jemma joked. “It really is a shame our third encounter involved jumping off of the roof of a HYDRA building onto a QuinJet. But I think I’ve loved you since then, Bobbi Morse. You make me want to take risks, to say yes to more things, to be adventurous. I’ve seen the whole world in your eyes, and I don’t think anything’s ever felt more right than when you’ve held my hand.” 

“Whenever I look at you, I feel like I’m home. I can’t imagine anyone else by my side for the rest of time, and even though they might exist, I wouldn’t  _ want  _ anyone else by my side. You’re the one more me,” she said softly. “I’ve known it since you took out five men in a single sweep and told me you were SHIELD.” 

“I promise to be your love, your light, your home wherever we go. Since we’ve been together, my heart has always poured into your hands.” Jemma smiled a little wryly. “I’m a little helpless to stop it, honestly, so I can promise that my heart is yours.” The wry smile grew soft. “I promise that I will keep no unnecessary secrets. I promise to give you everything there is to the edges of the universe and to be by your side for every happy hour and sick day. And most importantly, I promise to be everything you’ve been to me, love. Everything and more.” 

“God, we’re such saps,” Bobbi whispered, and Jemma couldn’t help agreeing; trying discreetly to wipe at a tear running down her cheeks. “But we’re each other’s saps.” 

“Now, Bobbi,” Mack said, doing some tearing-up of his own. “Do you take Jemma to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

Bobbi shook her head as fast as it would allow her. “I do.” 

“And Jemma, do you take Bobbi to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Jemma breathed, fingertips itching to just seize Bobbi’s lips into a kiss. “I really, really do.” 

Mack took one look at them, then back at his script, mentally scratching out about five paragraphs. He wasn’t sure he’d come out alive if he kept going. “Then by the power vested in me by the state of --” A quick check to the ordainer’s license -- “Maine, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Cheers erupted from the pews when Bobbi and Jemma leaned in for a sweet kiss, the shorter Brit leaning up to cup Bobbi’s cheek. 

“I love you,” Bobbi whispered again when they broke apart. “And I’m never going to stop loving you.” 

“Good luck, because I won’t, either,” Jemma whispered back. “You’d have to do a lot to get rid of me.” 

Bobbi just snorted and swept Jemma into her arms, the both of them jogging down the altar with grains of rice thrown at them. Piper was waiting in the back with the Quinjet, her expression smitten but businesslike. “How’s it feel to finally be married?” she asked as Jemma disappeared into the bathroom to change. “Only took the two of you like, nine years, if your vows were right.” 

Jemma poked her head out, her goofy smile matching the one that was likely on Bobbi’s face. “It’s amazing,” she said reverently. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Piper, already done with the level of intimacy she was being privy to, simply took the Quinjet into the sky while Bobbi strapped herself in. 

In the last 24 hours, she’d gotten married, a new last name, and the rest of her life to spend with a woman that made her as giddy to meet as she had the first day she'd met her stalking down the hallways of HYDRA. Sighing dreamily (and receiving an alarmed look from Piper in the process; Bobbi Morse  _ never _ sighed dreamily), she imagined picnic outings, movie nights, even perhaps leaning how to cook. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had any of that with Hunter -- on the contrary, she’d had all of that and more. But so much of it had been lined with his ever-burning to need to know everything and her inability to tell him that it essentially ended up outweighing everything else.

Truly, she’d meant her vows -- the world had become a better place with Jemma along in it, and Bobbi planned to do everything she could to keep it that way.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep, so this isn't my best...I might come back and revise it if I feel like it, LOL!


End file.
